Only You
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Memiliki kekasih dengan tampang di atas rata-rata itu memang gampang-gampang-susah. Apalagi dengan adanya istilah 'backstreet' yang mereka jalani. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan pasangan ini? / my first fict in this fandom / AU / untuk Ultah Haruno Sakura yang kecepetan empat hari XD / RnR?


A NARUTO FICT

ONLY YOU

BY MARI-CHAN

Memiliki kekasih dengan tampang di atas rata-rata itu memang gampang-gampang-susah. Apalagi dengan adanya istilah 'backstreet' yang mereka jalani. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan pasangan ini?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

Genre: Romance & humor

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, maklum kalau gaje(?)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar sangat jelas walaupun berasal dari bawah, itu pasti nenekku. Sudah hampir tiga kali beliau berteriak seperti itu. Aduh, kenapa nenekku itu sangat cerewet sih. Oh iya, baru aku sadar, kalau aku juga cerewet, apa kecerewetanku menurun dari nenekku yah?

"Sakura!"

"_Hai, Hai, Obaa-chan_…" responku setengah malas, bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau nenekku akan mendengarnya. akhirnya aku pun bergegas memasukkan baju-bajuku ke dalam tas punggung berwarna putih milikku. Hanya beberapa saja, karena aku tidak lama di sana.

Oh iya, pasti kalian tidak tahu 'kan? Sore ini aku mau ke kampung halamanku—Desa Konoha—sudah lumayan lama aku tidak ke sana. Sebenarnya tidak ada acara apapun di sana, kami sekeluarga hanya ingin berlibur.

Terutama untukku, setelah hampir seminggu penuh menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, aku sangat membutuhkan udara segar, dan Konoha adalah pilihan paling tepat untuk mendapatkannya. Aku sangat mencintai desaku itu.

"Hah… akhirnya selesai…" ucapku semangat. Ku rentangkan kedua tanganku yang terasa sedikit pegal karena terlalu asik mengatur barang-barang yang akan ku bawa ke Konoha.

Ku lirik jam yang melingkari tangan kananku, masih jam empat, kami akan berangkat sekitar setengah jam lagi. Aku pun berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamarku yang berada tepat di sisi meja belajarku dan membukanya perlahan. Angin sore yang khas langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarku. Dan tanpa permisi, pikiranku mendadak tertuju padanya.

"Hm, dia sedang apa yah? Apa aku bilang saja kalau hari ini aku mau ke Konoha, ah, kalau dia sedang sibuk, bagaimana?"

Kali ini pandanganku beralih pada handphone berwarna putih milikku yang terletak di atas meja belajar. Tak ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk dari dia, "Apa dia tidak pulang? Hh~ kuliah semester awal memang sangat sibuk yah?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

.

"Sakura, kau sudah berkemas? Baguslah, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang saja, taruh tasmu di mobil," ucap nenekku saat melihatku menuruni tangga dengan tas punggung yang aku bawa. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya dan segera berjalan menuju mobil.

"_Yosh_… kau siap ke Konoha, Sakura-_chan_?" aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Maju, _Obaa-chan_~"

Yah, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan nenekku, Tsunade-_baachan._ ibuku selalu bekerja di luar kota. Bahkan kadang di luar negeri. Sedangkan ayahku, entahlah beliau dimana, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Karena sejak kecil, aku sudah hidup dengan ibu dan nenekku tanpa kehadiran ayah.

Hah, kenapa aku malah kepikiran tentang ayahku, sudahlah. Aku pun mengeluarkan buku bersampul biru dari dalam tasku. Daripada memikirkan hal itu lagi, lebih baik aku membaca saja.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, apa obatmu sudah di bawa?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari bukuku saat mendengar suara barusan, dan kini aku menatap nenekku yang sedang menyetir di kursi kemudi, "aku sudah membawanya, _Baa-chan_, tenang saja," jawabku pelan dan kembali, aku pusatkan pengelihatanku ke arah buku di tanganku.

"Baguslah," ku lirik nenekku dari sudut mataku, kulihat beliau tersenyum dengan pandangan yang tetap lurus ke depan—tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

Kalau kalian bertanya, kenapa malah nenekku yang mengemudi? Nenek? Hei, jangan salah, nenekku masih terlihat sangat muda, bahkan aku pernah jalan berdua dengan nenek di mall, dan kebanyakan orang mengira bahwa beliau itu ibuku. Ajaib 'kan?

Nenekku itu dulu adalah seorang dokter, wajar saja beliau masih cantik di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi—oopps—aku tidak bilang tua loh. Tapi, memang ada hubungannya yah, antara menjadi dokter dengan tetap awet muda. Aduh, Sakura bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan.

.

"Konoha~" ucapku semangat.

"Ayo turun," perintah nenekku. Aku mengangguk dengan sangat semangat. Dan saat aku membuka pintu mobilku, udara desa yang sejuk dan dingin langsung memenuhi indra penciumanku. Yah, walaupun ini sudah sore, tapi inilah yang aku suka. Udara sore di sini sangat berbeda dengan di kota. Apalagi kalau malam, banyak sekali bintang yang terlihat. Dibandingkan di Tokyo, melihat satu bintang saja susah.

"Kenapa malah melamun, ayo masuk."

"Eh?" aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan nenekku, tapi itu tidak lama, karena sedetik kemudian, aku sudah berlari meninggalkan mobil dan menuju halaman rumah.

"Jangan lari-lari, Sakura-_chan_," teriak nenekku di belakang. Ugh, selalu deh, beliau selalu _overprotektif_ padaku. Berlari saja tidak boleh. "Iya, iya, aku tidak akan lari," balasku, akupun menurunkan kecepatan(?)ku dan akhirnya hanya berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan rumah. Segera ku keluarkan kunci rumah yang ada di dalam saku celanaku.

Cklek

Aku sedikit menutup mulut dan hidungku saat memasuki rumah, tapi anehnya, tidak ada debu yang terasa, padahal 'kan rumah ini sudah lumayan lama tidak di bersihkan?

"_Obaa-chan_ yang membersihkannya, tidak mungkin 'kan membawamu ke tempat yang banyak debunya, makanya, kemarin _Obaa-chan_ ke sini dan membersihkannya terlebih dahulu, jadi berhenti menutupi wajahmu seperti itu."

Aku melongo mendengarnya. Nenekku sepertinya punya jurus pembaca pikiran. Buktinya beliau bisa membaca pikiranku dengan mudah. Atau malah, jangan-jangan aku saja yang terlalu menunjukkan emosiku.

"Hm, _Obaa-chan_ akan siapkan makan malam, kau bereskan saja dulu barang-barangmu," dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku, yang aku yakini sudah dibersihkan juga oleh nenekku yang entah kenapa tenaganya masih saja terjaga. Apa semua dokter akan seperti itu di masa tuanya?

"Wah, kamarku~" aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di kasur kecil yang ada di dalam kamar, kamar ini tidak berubah, masih sama, tapi, entah perasaanku saja atau ruangan ini semakin bertambah kecil, yah?

Kembali ku keluarkan _handphone_ ku dari dalam tas punggungku, dan masih sama, tak ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk, "Ugh, menyebalkan… kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, sih!" teriakku frustasi.

.

"_Ittadakimasu~_"

"Jangan lupa, setelah makan, minum obatnya dan langsung istirahat, kau tidak boleh keluar malam, kau mengerti, Sakura," aku mengangguk pelan dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan. Bisa tidak sih, menghilangkan kata 'obat' sekali saja.

"Bagus," hanya itulah respon nenekku.

Obat yah, hh, sepertinya memang aku tidak bisa jauh dari benda bernama 'obat'. karena sakitku ini, hampir setiap hari aku meminum obat, walaupun aku akui aku termasuk anak yang sangat tidak bisa minum obat.

Kalau orang normal bisa meminum obat hanya dengan air putih, maka lain halnya denganku. Jangankan memakai air putih, memakai nasi saja terkadang aku muntah. Maka, solusi terakhir adalah, obat yang berbentuk tablet itu terkadang dihancurkan(?) dan di campur air. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana rasanya. Aku sama sekali tidak mau membahasnya.

Dulu, banyak sekali teman-teman yang mengejek dengan mengatakan bahwa aku ini anak aneh, cucu seorang dokter tapi tidak bisa minum obat. haaah, memang aku peduli apa.

"Aku selesai," ucapku pelan. Entah kenapa aku malah teringat akan rasa pahit obat yang akan aku minum. Hhiii…

"Hm, baguslah, sekarang, mana obatmu, _Baa-chan_ yang akan—"

"—tidak!" potongku cepat. Aku tahu kelanjutan kalimatnya makanya aku memotongnya. Aku menelan ludahku gugup saat menatap nenekku yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Ano, Obaa-chan_, itu—" gawat, aku gugup. ayo Sakura, kau pasti bisa.

"Apa?" tuntut nenekku.

Glek

Aku menelan ludahku, sangat gugup. Gawat, kalau nenekku marah, aku sendiri yang akan celaka.

"Sakura?"

"Aku akan minum obat memakai air putih."

Hening

"…"

"_Obaa_—"

"Hahahaha… Sakura, kau membuatku ingin tertawa, hahaha…" aku menatap nenekku yang sekarang masih sibuk tertawa. Apa? Apa karena kalimatku? Apanya yang lucu dari kalimatku barusan. Aku sampai keringat dingin saat mencoba mengatakannya dan malah di tertawakan. Hah!

"_Obaa-chan_, aku serius," ucapku lagi, dan sekarang nenekku itu menghentikan tawanya yang bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Ck, apa sebegitu konyolnya saat orang mau minum obat pakai air?

"_Hai, hai_, tapi _Obaa-chan_ yang akan mengawasimu, kalau kau muntah, kau akan meminumnya lagi dan lagi sampai obat itu berhasil kau minum," ucap nenekku saat melihatku yang menatapnya tajam. Eh? Apa katanya tadi?

Glek

Lagi-lagi aku menelan ludah, entah kenapa ucapan nenek tadi terasa lebih mengerikan daripada obat-obat yang berjejer di depanku.

.

"Haaahhh… pahitnya!" teriakku yang ketiga kalinya saat mengingat kembali betapa susah dan pahitnya meminum obat memakai air. Mana pakai acara obatnya berhenti di tenggorokan lagi.

"Hah, lebih baik aku _chatting _dengan teman-teman saja," aku pun membuka _laptop _dan mulai mengutak-atik benda persegi berwarna hitam itu. Tapi, agak sedikit terganggu dengan _signal_ yang sangat-sangat—ah, sudahlah. Namanya juga di desa.

"Wah... sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat?" gumamku saat melihat foto Naruto dan Hinata yang mendadak muncul di layar laptopku. Ugh, mereka bisa memamerkan kemesraan begitu. Apa aku juga bisa yah?

Tililit.

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara _handphone_-ku, kualihkan pandanganku dari _laptop_ dan menatap layar ponselku. Mataku membulat saat melihat siapa yang menelponku.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke—"

"**BAKA!**_** KAU DIMANA?!"**_

Aku menjauhkan handphone milikku saat mendengar teriakan super dari si penelepon. Apa-apaan dia, kenapa malah marah-marah begitu?

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku—"

"_**Apa! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan bahwa kau sekarang di rumah sakit lagi,"**_ aku tersenyum tipis saat mendengar nada bicaranya. Bilang saja khawatir, tidak perlu marah-marah begitu 'kan? Dasar pembohong.

"_**Kenapa tidak di jawab?"**_

"Hihihi~ tenang saja, Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak di rumah sakit, aku di Konoha," jawabku pelan.

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku menatap layar ponselku, masih tersambung _kok_? Lalu, kenapa dia diam?

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau mendengarku?" ulangku lagi. Berharap kali ini dia akan menjawab.

"_**Hn."**_

Krik

Krik

"Apa! Apa maksud 'hn' mu itu… Sasuke-_kun no baka!"_ teriakku. Ugh, dia memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sakura, jangan teriak malam-malam begini!" itu teriakan nenekku, hei, yang teriak itu sebenarnya siapa sih?

"Tuh, kau dengar, _Obaa-chan_ marah padaku dan itu gara-gara kau, Sasuke _baka_," ucapku lagi, kali ini lebih pelan, aku tidak mau mendengar teriakan nenekku lagi.

"_**Hn, kenapa aku yang di salahkan? Yang berteriak 'kan kau?"**_

Mataku melebar, dia ini memang—ah, sudahlah. aku kembali menghela nafas. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku menyeringai, waktunya balas dendam.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau marah begitu saat aku tidak ada? kau merindukanku, eh?" haha, coba kita lihat bagaimana jawaban—

"Iya."

Blush!

Gawat, senjata makan tuan. Dan apa itu, dia pasti sedang menyeringai di sana. Aaarrggghhh… hh, sabar, Saku…

"_**Hn, apa tidak boleh aku merindukan kekasihku."**_

Blush! Blush!

Sudah cukup! Dia menjawab dengan sangat enteng. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarnya? Menguping pembicaraan kami misalnya? Ok, kau berlebihan Sakura.

"_**Hn, kenapa diam?"**_

Sial… dia pasti sedang tersenyum meremehkan di sana. Dasar ayam menyebalkan.

"Ehm, aku harus istirahat," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aduh, padahal aku masih ingin bicara banyak dengannya, tapi baru beberapa menit saja aku sudah kalah begini, bagaimana in—

"_**Tapi, aku masih ingin bicara denganmu."**_

Deg deg

Gawat! Hei jantung, berhentilah berdetak, eh, maksudku, jangan berdetak terlalu kencang begini. Padahal hanya mendengar suaranya, bagaimana kalau aku melihatnya? _Kami-sama…_ aku mulai gila.

"A-aku, aku—" Sakura… sejak kapan kau punya penyakit gagap begini?

"_**Hn?"**_

"Hei, kau pulang? Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyaku yang berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain. Aku jenius 'kan?

"_**Hn."**_

"…"

"…"

"Kau bodoh, aku mau tidur. _Oyasumi!_"

"_**Hei, begitu saja marah,"**_ aku membatalkan niatku mematikan telpon saat kembali terdengar suaranya.

"Apa!" tuntutku. Terdengar ketus mungkin.

"_**Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mau ke Konoha? Tahu begini, aku tidak usah pulang saja kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."**_

Aku terdiam. Ternyata dia pulang untuk menemuiku? Gawat, wajahku mulai memanas.

"_Gomen_, aku pikir Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pulang karena sibuk dengan urusan kuliah, makanya aku tidak memberitahumu, _gomenne_," ucapku tulus. Jujur saja, aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Tapi, kenapa juga dia tidak memberitahuku kalau dia pulang minggu ini.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang?"

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_**..."**_

"Sasu—"

"_**Hn."**_

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU MAU TIDUR! BICARA SAJA SAMA TEMBOK!"

Pip

"Haaah… Sasuke-_kun no baka!"_

Ternyata dia pulang? Ah, kalau saja dia bilang padaku, mungkin saja saat ini kami—eh, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura. Cepat tidur!

.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo bangun, kau tidak mau melewatkan udara pagi Konoha yang sangat sejuk ini 'kan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali sampai akhirnya bola mata emeraldku terbuka sempurna. Apa yang nenekku katakan tadi? Udara pagi?

Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamarku.

Kriek

Aku membuka jendela kamar yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidurku. Dan benar saja, aku langsung merasakan sejuknya udara pagi di sini. Senyum pun mengembang di bibirku saat aku mulai menikmati pemandangan dari jendelaku.

"Benar-benar indah," gumamku pelan.

"Sakura-_chan! _ayo jalan-jalan~"

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, tunggu, itu bukan suara nenekku. Itu suara—

"Tenten!" ucapku semangat. Tenten adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku di sini, oh, pasti nenekku yang mengatakan padanya. Biarlah!

"Cuci mukamu dulu, Tenten sudah cantik, kau masih memakai piyama tidur?" langkahku mendadak behenti saat mendengar suara nenekku dari arah dapur. Apa katanya? Kali ini aku alihkan pandanganku, menatap diriku sendiri dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Rambut berantakan khas orang bangun tidur, piyama berwarna coklat muda yang sudah sangat berantakan pula, sandal rumah berbentuk _angry bird_. Cuma ada satu kata untuk penampilanku, kacau. Malah harusnya dua kata, sangat kacau.

Aku meringis dan segera bergegas kembali ke kamar, mengambil baju ganti dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

"Tenten!" teriakku saat aku melihat gadis berepol dua dengan baju coklat itu memunggungiku. Kemudian, kulihat dia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sakura-_chan!_" balasnya. Kemudian dia berlari menuju ke arahku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tenten?"

"Aku baik, kau sendiri bagaimana di Tokyo, sudah punya pacar?"

Blush!

Apa-apaan dia, kenapa menanyakan hal memalukan begitu sih. Ku dengar Tenten terkekeh melihat reaksiku, sial, apa wajahku merah? Ugh.

"Hn, belum. Aku belum punya pacar, hehe," jawabku berbohong. Hei, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ punya prinsip untuk tidak memamerkan kemesraan di depan orang banyak. Bahkan Naruto yang notabene sahabat Sasuke saja tidak tahu tentang hubungan kami. Dan, Ino yang merupakan sahabat baikku pun tidak tahu.

Tenten terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawabanku. Apa dia tahu aku berbohong? Tapi sedetik kemudian aku bernafas lega saat dia tersenyum. Hah, aku merasa semakin pandai berbohong saja.

"Hahaha, aku juga belum punya pacar, kita sama _dong_, Sakura-_chan_, haha," dia menepuk pelan bahuku saat mengatakannya. Aduh, Tenten _gomen… _aku sudah berbohong padamu.

"Haha," akhirnya aku hanya bisa tertawa garing menanggapinya.

"Hah, sudahlah, ayo jalan-jalan, akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana desa Konoha yang sekarang," kata Tenten dengan senyum cerianya seraya merangkul pundakku. Aku pun hanya bisa mengikutinya dan tanpa melawan sedikitpun, aku juga penasaran bagaimana sih kondisi(?) Konoha sekarang.

.

"_Tadaima_~"

"_Okaeri,_ Sakura-_chan_, ayo masuk. Bagaimana jalan-jalannya dengan Tenten? Menyenangkan? Bertemu siapa saja tadi?" aku menatap nenekku yang barusaja menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun padaku dengan tatapan 'satu-satu _dong_ kalau bertanya' dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab suara tawa olehnya.

"_Hai, hai_, ayo kita makan dulu, cuci tangan dan kakimu sana," aku lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa, semakin lama, aku malah semakin merasa kembali jadi anak kecil jika sudah berbicara dengan nenek.

"Wah… kelihatannya enak," ucapku saat melihat berbagai jenis makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan mini di depanku. Nenek hanya tersenyum dan segera mengambilkan nasi di mangkok dan menyodorkannya ke arahku.

"_Ittadakimasu~_"

.

"Oh, kenyangnya~ masakan _Obaa-chan_ memang paling enak," pujiku jujur. Nenek hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujianku.

"_Hai, arigatou_. Oh, iya, bagaimana kau mau minum obat untuk pagi ini? Memakai air lagi seperti semalam? Atau di jadikan bubuk seperti biasa?"

Hening

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Eh, ehehehe…" aduh, nenek… bisa tidak sih, jangan mengingatkanku tentang obat. hah, bagaimana ini? Kalau aku minum memakai air seperti semalam, lama-lama aku jadi _phobia_ obat, tapi kalau minum di campur air, akan terasa lebih pahit.

"_Ano, Obaa-chan_, bisa tidak mencarikanku buah pisang, aku mau mencoba minum obat memakai pisang," kataku pelan. Tunggu, apa benar aku bisa minum obat pakai pisang?

"Hm, iya, di dapur ada buah pisang, tadi pagi ada tetangga yang memberikannya, _Baa-chan_ ambilkan dulu," aku mengangguk pelan. Meski tak dapat di sembunyikan bahwa aku tetap saja takut. Bagaimana kalau aku juga tidak bisa minum obat memakai pisang. Padahal kata Tenten, minum obat pakai pisang itu sangat gampang. Benarkah?

"Ini, ayo diminum," kedatangan nenek membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan beliau sekarang membawa beberapa buah pisang berwarna hijau yang kelihatannya enak. Eh? Ayo konsentrasi Sakura.

.

"_Yatta!_ Aku bisa! _Obaa-chan_… aku bisa…" teriakku. Nenekku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Aku bisa minum obat memakai pisang. Jangan tertawa, hei. Itu butuh perjuangan, kau tahu!

"Baguslah, jadi, _Obaa-chan_ tidak perlu menjadikan tablet-tablet obat itu menjadi bubuk. Hehe," aku mendelik saat mendengar ucapan nenekku, huh, apa sih, tidak menghargai usahaku.

"Tenten yang memberitahumu?" aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Untung saja tadi pagi aku menceritakan masalahku pada Tenten tentang kesulitanku minum obat, walaupun Tenten sempat tertawa sangat keras dan mengatakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Tapi, untungnya, tips yang ia berikan sangat berguna. Haha…

.

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari minggu ini, aku kembali berhasil minum obat memakai buah pisang. Wah, aku semakin pintar saja. Kalau seperti ini sih, gampang. Aku bisa minum obat setiap hari tanpa di bayang-bayangi pahitnya rasa obat yang selalu ada di pikiranku.

"Aku mengantuk, aku istirahat dulu yah, _Baa-chan_," pamitku pada nenekku yang masih sibuk di dapur, kulihat nenekku mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya—mencuci piring.

"Sasuke-kun tidak memberi kabar, apa dia marah padaku karena semalam aku mematikan telpon secara sepihak, hah~ sudahlah, aku sangat mengantuk, efek obat memang sangat mengerikan."

.

"—kura! Sakura!"

"Ngh," suara siapa tadi? Apa aku bermimpi. Oh, ayolah, aku baru saja memejamkan mataku selama satu jam, bisakah aku tidak di—

"Sakura, ada Sasuke-_kun_."

"…"

"_NANI!_ SASUKE-_KUN!_"

.

Aku menatap tajam pemuda yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa coklat di ruang tamuku. Dengan kaos putih dan kemeja berwarna biru yang terbuka kancingnya, juga celana jeans berwarna hitam. Tampan, eh?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan kembali menatapnya tajam. Uchiha Sasuke—kekasihku—yang saat ini aku yakin sedang mencoba menahan tawanya. Pasti karena melihat penampilanku, yang tak jauh berbeda dengan saat aku bangun di pagi hari.

"Apa!" ucapku tegas.

"Hn," itulah responnya. Sangat tidak jelas. Yah, begitulah Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

Aduh, kenapa jadi canggung begini. Padahal biasanya kita bisa bicara panjang dan lebar. Ayo, Sakura, pikirkan topik pembicaraan…

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau ada di sini?" gotcha! Sakura, kau jenius!

"Hn, bosan di rumah. Hanya ada _baka Aniki_ dan _Dobe_ yang berisik," aku menyipitkan mataku, berusaha mencari kejujuran dalam matanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya saat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku pun segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Sekeras apapun aku menyelidikinya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Dia benar-benar sangat minim ekspresi.

"Haah… sudahlah, oh iya, kau tahu tidak, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku tadi minum obat memakai pisang. Dan aku berhasil. Aku hebat 'kan?"

Krik

Krik

"…"

"Sasu—"

"Pfft—hahaha…"

Mataku membulat. Sasuke-_kun_, dia tertawa. Tertawa, hei, cubit pipiku sekarang!

"_Baka_, apa bagusnya minum obat pakai pisang. Aku bisa minum obat tanpa menggunakan apapun."

Aku terdiam. Aku menundukkan wajahku, hei, itu 'kan sama saja dengan menghina. Tidak menghargai usahaku belajar minum obat yang baik dan benar(?) Sasuke-_kun no baka._

"Eh, hei, hei, jangan menangis, aku bercanda, begitu saja marah."

"…"

"Saku."

"…"

"Saku."

"Sasuke bodoh! Pulang sana ke Tokyo, jangan ke sini lagi!" kataku seraya melemparinya dengan kulit jeruk yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di genggamanku.

"Hei, Saku, hentikan, hei," ucapnya sambil menghindari peluru kulit jeruk yang aku lemparkan. Bodoh. Bodoh.

"Sasuke bodoh!" ucapku yang kali ini malah memukulinya, karena kulit jerukku sudah habis.

Gret!

Gerakan tanganku yang tadi memukulinya terhenti, dan itu karena Sasuke yang memegangi kedua tanganku. Akupun memberanikan diri menatapnya, dan aku langsung berhadapan dengan bola mata onyx miliknya yang menatapku intens.

Blush!

Loh, mendadak aku jadi tidak berdaya seperti ini. Ah, aku benci diriku yang sangat lemah akan tatapannya itu.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf," ucapnya. Aku terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Dan baru aku sadari juga, sejak kapan posisi kita jadi dekat begini. Dan, tangannya yang semula memegangi tanganku kini beralih menghapus air mataku. Ugh, posisi yang sangat gawat.

Sret!

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lainnya. Ih, menyebalkan. Kenapa dia sangat mudah membuatku salah tingkah begini sih.

Sret sret

"Eh?" aku segera menoleh (lagi) ke arah Sasuke saat dia mengacak rambut _pink _milikku yang masih terlihat berantakan—aku baru bangun tidur.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hm, sudah tidak marah lagi 'kan?"

Deg deg

Kyaaa… dia tersenyum. _Kami-sama_, senyumnya sangat menawan, gawat, jantungku, jantungku!

"Wajahmu merah, kau mirip seperti tomat, aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Tuing!

"_Hentai!_"

Bugh!

"_Ittai!"_

"Hh, rasakan," aku menepuk kedua tanganku setelah berhasil melempar buah jeruk yang masih utuh tepat ke kepala ayam milik kekasihku—Uchiha Sasuke—kemudian aku tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya.

Kali ini dia menatap tajam ke arahku dengan tangan yang masih meraba-raba(?) bagian kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jackpot dariku.

"Sakura, kenapa kau melempar buah jeruk itu ke kepalaku?" tanyanya, aku hanya mendengus dan menjulurkan lidahku.

"_Baka!_" jawabku.

* * *

.

"Tadi pagi aku jalan-jalan dengan Tenten, Desa Konoha sekarang sudah banyak kemajuan, aku lihat sendiri bagaimana Desa ini sudah mulai menunjukkan peningkatan," ucapku di sela acara jalan-jalan siang dengan Sasuke-_kun_, karena Sasuke-_kun_ bilang bahwa dia penasaran dengan desaku, makanya aku mengajaknya berkeliling.

Tentu saja aku sudah merapihkan penampilanku, menyisir rambutku, walaupun aku tidak berganti baju sih, menurutku pakaian ku tidak buruk juga. Yah, walau terlihat sangat jelas perbedaan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ yang aku akui uhuk—sangat-sangat tampan.

"Hn," hah, apa, dia hanya merespon dengan 'hn' benar-benar tipe orang yang sangat cuek.

"Nah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di sekolahku dulu saat aku masih SD, Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang sekolah itu sudah semakin bagus saja," kataku lagi. Dan dia kembali bergumam 'hn'

"Lihat, itu sekolahku, Sasu—"

Bruk!

"Eh?" ucapanku mendadak terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di sampingku. Sasuke-_kun_ di tabrak seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata. Kalau aku lihat, gadis itu berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Karin-_san_?" gumamku pelan seraya membantu Sasuke-_kun_ bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasu-_kun_?" tanyaku memastikan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. Aku tahu, dia baik-baik saja.

Gadis yang aku panggil Karin itu pun ikut bangkit dan memebenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sempat miring karena terjatuh, kemudian bola mata berwarna ruby miliknya—yang sudah terlapisi kaca mata—menatapku dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Dan, hei, aku melihat wajahnya memerah.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," itulah respon Sasuke-_kun_. Wajahnya tetap saja terlihat datar walaupun gadis di depan kami ini sudah sangat tersipu.

"Hei, Sakura-_san_, apakah dia kekasihmu?"

Hening

"…"

Apa katanya tadi? Aku menatap Sasuke_-kun_ yang saat ini juga sedang menatapku. Wajahnya tetap datar. Ugh, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ekspresi terkejut dari kekasihku ini.

"Oh, dia namanya Sasuke, dia tetanggaku di Tokyo. Dia bukan pacarku, tenang saja," kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku ke arah Karin. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum cerah.

Kemudian aku melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku. Kedua alisnya mengernyit. Haha… lucu sekali, "Saku—"

"Ah, begitu yah, namaku Karin, salam kenal, Sasuke-_san_," kata Karin. Gadis cantik yang sekarang masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA itu mengulurkan tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, kulihat dia kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ Karin-san mengajakmu berkenalan," bisikku tepat di telinganya. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresinya yang sepertinya sedikit kesal padaku. Haha… Sasuke-_kun_ kau lucu.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hm, aku senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian, Sakura-_san,_ Sasuke_-san_. Aku pergi dulu, _jaa na,"_ aku melambaikan tanganku pada Karin yang sekarang sudah berlari menjauhi kami.

"_Baka_, apa yang kau katakan padanya tadi?" suara Sasuke-_kun_ kembali memaksaku menolehkan kepala. Kali ini aku menatap kekasihku lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahuku, "Hn, bukankah tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hubungan kita, Karin-_san_ juga termasuk 'kan?"

Dan dia hanya mendengus pelan.

.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanyaku pada Sasuke-_kun_. Kulihat dia menatapku sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Memang sudah seharusnya dia pulang 'kan? Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan sih.

"Hm, jangan berwajah sedih begitu, kau tidak seperti Sakura-ku."

Blush!

"_Ba-baka_! Kalau _Obaa-chan_ mendengarnya bagaimana? Sasuke-kun," ucapku pelan, namun Sasuke-_kun_ justru kembali mengacak rambutku dan tersenyum tipis yang membuat jantungku kembali berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Yang rajin minum obatnya, selalu patuhi kata _Obaa-chan_, kau mengerti, Saku," aku mengangguk pelan sebagai respon.

"Hm, aku pulang dulu," katanya lagi, kali ini dia sudah memasuki mobil hitam miliknya. Tapi anehnya, dia belum juga menutup pintunya.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun,_" ucapku pelan. Aku memegang pintu mobilnya dan berusaha mendorongnya agar pintunya tertutup.

Sret!

"Eh, Sasu—"

Cup

Mataku melebar sempurna. Apa, apa, apa itu tadi… Sasuke menciumku. Ciuman yang sangat singkat tapi tetap saja cukup membuatku merinding(?).

"Sasuke-_kun,_" ucapku yang kali ini terduduk di sebelah kursi kemudi tepat di sebelah Sasuke—akibat tarikannya tadi. Tanganku masih memegangi bibirku yang baru saja—ah, sudahlah.

"Hn, kau tidak suka?" katanya dengan seringai yang masih Nampak di wajahnya. Dia…

"Hah, kalau di lihat orang bagaimana, Sasuke _baka_… memalukan!" kataku mencoba protes. Namun, dia lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai.

"Kaca mobilku berwarna hitam, tidak akan terlihat dari luar," jawabnya enteng. Heh, jadi, itu maksudnya tidak menutup pintunya tadi. Dasar Uchiha.

"Su-sudahlah, pulang sana!" kataku mencoba menetralisir warna merah yang aku yakini masih ada di wajahku.

"Hm, lain kali tidak akan sesingkat itu, bersiaplah, Nona Uchiha."

Blush!

"Bodoh!" aku segera membuka pintu mobilnya sedangkan dia hanya tertawa, dasar otak mesum!

"Sasuke, hati-hati yah," aku segera menoleh ke arah belakangku dan melihat nenekku yang membawa sebuah err—apa itu oleh-oleh?

"_Hai, Obaa-chan_," jawab Sasuke-kun pelan. Hei, nenek tidak melihat kejadian tadi 'kan?

"Ini untuk _Kaa-san_ mu, oleh-oleh khas Konoha," kata nenekku lagi, kali ini beliau menyerahkan bungkusan yang tadi di bawanya, sedangkan Sasuke-_kun_ hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

* * *

.

Malam hari di Konoha memang paling indah, aku sudah bilang 'kan? Bintang-bintang yang terlihat sangat banyak dan berkelap-kelip. Bulan yang menggantung di tengah-tengah para bintang. Walaupun bentuknya tidak jelas, tetap saja terlihat sangat mempesona.

Kali ini aku sedang duduk di teras rumahku sambil menikmati pemandangan malam di Konoha. Andai saja ada Sasuke-_kun_, pasti akan sangat romantis. Eh? Apa sih…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai berdatangan. Apakah ini efek obat, atau efek dari ciuman yang tadi.

Blush!

"Kyaaaa..." aku menutup wajahku yang sepertinya merona saat mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Sasuke-_kun,_ Sasuke-_kun_, Sasu—

"Sakura-_san_."

"Eh!" aku barusan melamun. Oh, suara siapa tadi? Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku dan aku menemukannya. Mataku menyipit saat aku menemukan sumber suara tadi.

"Karin-_san_?" ucapku setengah tak percaya. Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Sakura-_san_?" aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku saat gadis berkaca mata itu bertanya demikian.

"Karin-_san_, ayo masuk," ajakku. Namun, dia hanya menggeleng. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sebagai ganti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sakura-_san_, aku boleh minta nomor telpon Sasuke-_san_ 'kan? Aku-aku, sepertinya menyukainya."

DUEEENNGGG

"Hah!" responku setengah bodoh. Apa aku tidak salah dengar, dia, dia menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, kekasihku. Ini benar-benar senjata makan tuan tingkat admiral(?).

"Iya, kau bilang dia hanya tetanggamu, jadi, apa aku boleh meminta nomor _handphone_ nya?"

Gawat, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sakura bodoh, lihatlah, ini akibat perbuatanmu sendiri. Ah, iya, iya, lalu aku harus bagaimana dong?

"_Ano_, Karin-_san_, err—bagaimana kalau Sasuke-_kun_ menolaknya, hehe," kataku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini?

"Ah, begitu yah?" kali ini Karin menunduk, gawat, aku jadi tidak enak.

"Ah, begini saja, aku akan menelpon Sasuke-_kun_, Karin-_san_ sendiri yang bicara dengannya, bagaimana?" hah… ide macam apa itu Sakura!

"Hah, _Hountou ni_?" aku hanya mengangguk dengan masih mempertahankan senyumku, yang aku yakini. Sangat aneh.

.

"**Moshi-moshi**_**, Saku**_."

"_Moshi-moshi,_ Sasuke-_kun, ano, etto_—" gawat jilid dua(?) apa yang harus aku katakan…

"_**Hn."**_

Tuh, Sasuke-_kun_ menunggu. Ayolah Saku…

"_**Sakura, ada apa?"**_

"Eh, ehehe… aku mengganggu tidak?" aduh payah! Kau malah kembali bertanya, Sakura bodoh.

"_**Tidak,"**_ _Kami-sama_, kenapa jawabannya sangat singkat begitu. Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ssst, Sakura-_san,_ bagaimana kalau aku saja yang bicara," aku menoleh kembali ke arah Karin. Kemudian aku mengangguk pelan dan menyerahkan ponselku padanya.

Hah, biarlah, biarlah… aku sudah sangat frustasi.

Kali ini aku memperhatikan ekpresi Karin yang sedang bicara dengan Sasuke-_kun._

"Sasuke-_san_, yah? _Ano,_ Sasuke-_san_, aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih jauh, bisa tidak, kita bertukar nomor _handphone,_" aku lihat Karin tersenyum lebar.

"Hah, err—begitu yah," nah, sekarang dia malah mengernyit. Apa yang sudah Sasuke-_kun _katakan padanya?

"Oh, ya sudah, _gomennasai,_" aku kembali memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Karin. Eh, dia kelihatan sedih. Bagaimana ini?

"Karin-_san?_" ucapku pelan saat melihat gadis berambut merah itu menunduk.

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san,_" jawabnya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Jadi, apa katanya?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, aku sangat penasaran! Bagaimana Sasuke bisa merubah ekspresi orang dengan sangat mudah. Sementara dia sendiri tidak bisa merubah ekspresinya sendiri.

"Hm, tidak ada, oh iya, maaf sudah mengganggumu, Sakura-_san_. Aku pulang dulu."

Aku melongo. Loh? Kenapa? Ingin sekali rasanya aku menanyainya macam-macam. Tapi, aku juga merasa tidak enak padanya. Ugh, Sasuke-_kun baka_, apa sih yang sudah dia katakan pada Karin-_san?_

Tililit.

"Eh?" aku segera menyambar ponsel milikku dan tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung memencet tombol hijau pada layarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_—"

"**BAKA!**_** Apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Hah!"**_

Lagi-lagi aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku saat mendengarnya berteriak. Wah, dia marah.

"Hehe, _gomen_, Sasu—"

"_**Kau ini. Hah, harusnya yang paling mengerti tentang aku itu kau 'kan, dan kau juga yang paling tahu kalau aku tidak bisa dekat dengan gadis lain selain kau, lalu tadi itu maksudnya apa? Sakura **_**no baka!"**

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu aku salah. Bermain dengan api. Wajar saja kalau Sasuke-_kun_ marah. Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana. Bahkan sekarang, air mataku sudah mulai mangalir dari bola mata emerald ku.

"Sasu-hiks-_gomen_-hiks, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun,_" ucapku di sertai isakan.

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau masih di sana? Kau masih marah?"

"**Baka!"**

Tiga kali. Tiga kali Sasuke mangatakan kalau aku bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku—"

"_**Diam!"**_

"…"

"_**Aku sudah memaafkanmu, lain kali kau tidak boleh mengulanginya, kau mengerti?" **_aku mengangguk dengan semangat saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau mengeri tidak?"

"Eh, _hai, hai_. Aku mengerti Sasuke-_kun. Arigatou_, hehe," aku menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipku dan tersenyum.

"_**Hn."**_

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-_kun,_ sepertinya Karin-_san_ benar-benar menyukaimu," ucapku lagi.

"…"

Hei, sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"Sasu—"

"_**Aku tidak peduli."**_

"Eh? Kenapa? Karin-_san_ cantik, dia pintar lagi, tubuhnya juga seksi. Itu kata orang-orang di sini, sih," kataku lagi. Dan parahnya, aku malah memuji gadis lain di depan kekasihku sendiri. Sebutlah aku aneh, silahkan.

"…" tak ada respon dari Sasuke-_kun._

"Hei, Sasuke_-kun_—"

"_**Karena aku tidak bisa."**_

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun?_ Tidak bisa? Apa maksud—"

"_**Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan denganmu."**_

Deg deg

"Sasuke?"

"_**Bagiku, hanya kau, hanya kau satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku merasakan indahnya dunia, dengan segala tingkah lakumu, kecerewetanmu, tawamu, senyummu, pukulanmu, semuanya. Hanya darimulah aku akan menerima sebuah cinta. Dan hanya untukmu jugalah akan ku berikan cintaku. Kau mengerti?"**_

"Sasuke-kun, aku, aku—"

"_**Sudah diam, kau sudah membuat seorang Uchiha sepertiku jadi sangat cerewet, kau harus membayarnya, Nona."**_

Pip.

"Eh, hei, hei, halo… Sasuke-_kun_… ah, di matikan… Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh! Tapi, kalimatnya tadi itu."

Blush!

Ugh, wajahku merah… Sasuke-_kun no baka!_

Pip pip

"Eh, ada pesan masuk," aku segera membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselku.

"…"

Blush!

"SASUKE-_KUUUUNNNN!"_

"_**Kau adalah milikku, kau terlahir hanya untukku, begitupun aku yang terlahir hanya untukmu, maka untukmulah kuberikan seluruh cintaku. Dan untukku jugalah kau harus memberikan seluruh cintamu.**_

_**Kau mengerti?**_

_**Uchiha Sakura."**_

The end

* * *

Kyaaa… cerita apaan nih. Kenapa Sasuke jadi gombal begitu yah *di chidori*

Yosh… ini adalah fict perdanaku di fandom Naruto. Sebenarnya mau aku buat untuk ultahnya Sakura tanggal 28 maret entar, tapi malah aku publish sekarang. *di Shannaroo* yah, yang penting kan niatnya, ne Sakura-chan *ngerangkul bahu Sakura*

Pokoknya, _otanjobi ummedetto_ buat Sakura-_chan_… mudah-mudahan Sasuke segera melamarmu *smirk*

Akhir kata

Review please….


End file.
